


Grocery shopping, interrupted

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Derek was only at the grocery store because Isaac had asked for cereal.





	Grocery shopping, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of a season 2 where Gerard is definitively dead and there is no alpha pack.  
> Derek and Stiles are _not_ in any kind of relationship at the point of this fic, but they will be (whether I ever write it or not) hence tagged for underage.
> 
> Before I forget again: Did I forget important tags? And don't forget to leaves kudos and/or comments if you enjoyed it

_“The sheriff’s kid?”_ a woman whispered in a disbelieving tone.  
_“Saw him with my own two eyes,”_ came the answer, the second voice sounding vaguely familiar though Derek couldn’t place it. Not that it mattered, he’d already stopped in his track when he realized who they were talking about, arm hovering an inch from Isaac’s favorite cereal his other hand white knuckled around the handle of the cart, irrationally worried it would suddenly make a run for it and knock over either one of the displays or run over some blameless child.

 _“And to think, he used to be such a good boy.”_ Derek could feel his teeth clench at the implication that whatever Familiar Voice had seen meant that Stiles was no longer “good”, when in truth he was a better person than anybody in the grocery store, the entirety of Beacon Hills even.

 _“No wonder the sheriff looks so worn these days. He must’ve nearly gotten a heart attack learning about it.”_ Apparently Familiar Voice’s eyewitness account has made a believer out of the woman they’re talking with. The reason sheriff Stilinski looks like he’s gone five rounds with a grizzly bear and somehow won, is that he and the department are currently looking for a couple of hunters who doesn’t really care what - or _who _\- they shoot.  
Before Derek can step around the shelf and tell them just that Familiar Voice continues.__

____

_“Poor sheriff. Remember what a mess he was when his wife died? It’s going to be even worse when that murderous bastard snaps.”_ Despite the words Derek gets the feeling that the two of them are anything gleefully waiting for their own premonition coming true, wondering if they’re already planning what casserole to bring the grieving father when his son lies dead at the hand of whoever they think is going to murder him.

__

_“He’ll probably try to eat him, too. I heard he did that to his own sister.”_ Derek has never been this close to losing grip of the wolf as he is when he realizes they’re talking about him; thinking he’d ever do anything to deliberately hurt Stiles. Struggling for control he doesn’t notice the person rounding the corner before a hand on his arm startles him.

__

“Easy there, son.” The sheriff’s voice is calm as if coming across a wolfed out person in the grocery store is a common occurrence - never mind that he’s only known about the supernatural for a few months, Stiles telling him everything after Gerard and the basement - and there’s nothing on either his face or his scent to betray it.

__

“Why don’t you come with me?,” the sheriff says gently prying Derek’s hand off of the handle and pushing him forward.  
“Stiles was making lasagna when I left, it’s probably about done now,” Derek grunts to let the man know he’s listening even if he’s unsure why he’s being told. “He always makes enough to feed the entire department, so there should be enough for both you and Isaac.” Somehow they’ve made it out the store and into the jeep - Derek spares a fleeting thought of gratitude the sheriff hadn’t driven here in his cruiser - and then the sheriff’s handing him his cell phone before turning the key and back out of the booth.

__

“Go ahead and call him. You’re both having dinner with us.” And if Derek’s eyes are a little glassy the sheriff is kind enough to ignore it and just drive home, smiling as he listens to Derek’s half of the conversation with his beta.

__


End file.
